Pasado Pisado
by Queonda
Summary: Llegan las fiestas a Hobbiton, y un pequeño pero importante Hobbit llamado Samsagaz no puede hacer más que recordar a su Señor.


**Hola! Pequeño fic pseudo-navideño, para condimentar estas épocas con algo de amor hobbit! Amor sano xD**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes o lugares, o razas, no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos pertenecen a JR Tolkien y los reproductores legales y distribuidores de su obra. Sólo genero una pequeña historia por diversión del lector fanático de eSdlA, una obra maestra de literatura.**

**Este fic participa en el reto 1#Ho Ho Ho del mes de diciembre del foro El Poney Pisador.**

**Disfruten!**

**Queonda.**

* * *

Las puertas estaban abiertas. Los hobbits de toda la comarca comenzaban a llegar de a varios, todos con uno o dos regalos en sus manos. Como era costumbre, siempre debían regalar algo, fuera esa su decisión o no.

Pero, este día, no hubo ni molestias ni quejas. Todos, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus felices y redondos rostros, comenzaron a entrar a la gran fiesta del alcalde Samsagaz Gamyi.

No había ningún hobbit sin invitar a la gran fiesta, y ninguno había decidido no asistir. La entrada estaba repleta de mesas y sillas. Había necesitado la ayuda de más de un vecino para lograr armar todo el establecimiento, que lograra retener a más de mil hobbits.

Así, comenzaba la víspera de la celebración del Yule. Había sido una sugerencia de Sam el que todos trajeran un regalo, para obsequiárselos entre ellos, amigos o familiares, así demostrar a cada uno su felicidad.

Pero, ¿Dónde estaba Sam?, se preguntaba Rosa Coto, mientras hacía los arreglos de los árboles hermosos, y las plantas y flores que habían prosperado de una manera inimaginable.

El joven alcalde estaba tratando de que sus trece hermosos hijos se vistieran elegantes y salieran a darles la bienvenida a sus vecinos. Pero, como era costumbre, cada uno hacía lo que quería. Por un lado, las niñas arreglaban su cabello, le colocaban rosas y margaritas, y elegían sus vestidos, algo que les llevaba horas por cada muchachita; por el otro lado, los hombres estaban jugando bromas pesadas entre ellos y a algunos hobbits de cabeza caliente. Otros, simplemente jugaban entre ellos, evitando de cualquier manera que su padre los alcanzara y obligara a vestirse.

—¡Hamfast! ¡Ponte esos pantalones!— Gritaba Sam, mirando hacia un lado. Al escuchar la rotura de un jarrón, volteó.— ¡Robin! ¡Deja esas cosas allí! ¡Provienen de muy lejos! Y Rizos, ¿ya puedes dejar de probarte vestidos? Los ensucias.

Manejar los asuntos de Hobbiton era más fácil que lograr que sus hijos se cambiaran para cada día especial. Y los minutos pasaban, las horas corrían, y él aún no se presentaba a su gran celebración, y no quería ser descortés. Esas actitudes no estaban en su persona— y no sabía de dónde las habían heredado sus pequeños.

Entonces, Rosa entró al gran agujero—hobbit, cerró la puerta, y preparó su garganta.

—¡Vístanse Ahora!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Sam tapó sus oídos, para luego presenciar el silencio, y ver a todos sus niños formados, de menor a mayor, con sus correspondientes vestimentas. "Ahora recuerdo por qué la elegí", pensó con nostalgia, remitiéndose a los recuerdos del pasado, en los que ella, de una forma u otra, lograba ponerle orden a su vida.

Entonces, todos se colocaron en la puerta y comenzaron a pasar. Samsagaz los nombró a todos, para asegurarse de que estuvieran todos.

—Elanor, Frodo, Rosa, Merry, Pippin, Rizos de Oro, Hamfast, Margarita, Prímula, Bilbo, Rubí, Robin, Tol…— el pequeño Tol intentaba alcanzar a su hermano, con sus piernas cortitas y el pantalón, el cual le quedaba grande. Sam le arregló la ropa y lo impulsó a seguir. Sólo tenía siete años, y era un pequeño aventurero.

Su mujer lo besó, y ambos salieron a recibir a sus invitados. Los niños comenzaron a decorar cada arbolito de la propiedad con luces caseras, creadas con algunas velas y papeles de colores. Ahora, los árboles brillaban en un hermoso color arcoíris que dejaban atónito a cualquiera que los mirara.

Gamyi los miraba con orgullo, pero sentía una incomodidad en su interior. Se alejó de la fiesta, sin que nadie lo notara.

Subió al pequeño techo de su agujero y miró la fiesta desde ese ángulo. Se veía hermosa, irradiaba energías positivas.

La luna se elevaba resplandeciente sobre su cabeza. La luna llena dibujaba sombras que lo llenaban de pavor. Tomó asiento en el césped y la observó. Sus formas, sus cráteres, su color azul. Ya no recordaba cómo era el mar, o si alguna vez lo había visto. Pero su color le recordaba a Frodo.

Cada veintiún de septiembre, miraba la estrella más brillante, y se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Frodo, si se alimenta bien, si era feliz. Si logró llegar a donde deseaba, si no pereció en el intento. Si él aún lo recordaba como Sam lo hacía. Si aún sufría en Octubre, si festejaba el Yule, o su propio cumpleaños.

Un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios. ¿Frodo se preocuparía de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía?

—¿Feliz Yule? Linda fiesta— le comentó Pippin, uniéndose al alcalde. Acababa de llegar, y había notado a su pequeño amigo mirando a la luna. —¿Sabes que mi hijo tiene interés en una de tus hijas?— le mencionó, bromeando. Sabía lo sobreprotector que era el hobbit. Pero no habló, ni siquiera frunció el ceño.

—No estoy para bromas.

—¿Acaso eres el _Nazgul_ de las fiestas? Vamos, ¿qué sucede?— pero con sólo mirarlo a los ojos, supo lo que pasaba. No había nadie más que sufriera la pérdida de Frodo que Sam. Y él lo sabía.— Debe estar bien. Conociéndolo, lo debe estar. Además, con la compañía de Gandalf y los demás elfos, debe de estar bien.

Sam luchó contra sus lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Ninguno de los dos habló, sólo miraron a las estrellas y la hermosa luna, símbolo de Dúrin.

Escuchaba las risas felices de los niños mientras abrían sus regalos, de los hobbits que no recibían lo que querían pero debían disimularlo, de los de Rohan que recién llegaban, junto a Merry.

El último se sumó a las dos sombras iluminadas por la brillante esfera azulada y se sentó a mirar. Su traje hacía algo de ruido. Todos los soldados, e inclusive el rey, habían agregado a los hombros de sus trajes, campanillas de oro, para celebrar las festividades de la Comarca.

—Sé lo que piensan.— dijo el joven soldado— y debe estar bien.— Por algo Merry era el inteligente.

Permanecieron en silencio.

—Hey— interrumpió Peregrin— ¿Creen que Frodo aparezca hoy con un regalo? Sería muy descortés de su parte— bromeó.

Pero ninguno habló. Y aún durante la fiesta, los tres esperaron, con una pizca de esperanza imposible, la llegada de Frodo, con un regalo para cada uno.

* * *

**Feliz Yule a todos!**


End file.
